Rules of a love game
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: “And this time, I'm going to set rules for it.” NaruSasu , AU.


_Naruto, you weren't the type to make empty promises._

_I know all along._

_But remember,_

_I'm the type to._

_I just…Suddenly,_

_Finds life's being so short._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke stared at him, decision set.

He was expecting some shouting, but he didn't get any of these.

Instead, the blonde's head hung low, not meeting his eyes.

His vision softened just for a little moment,

"... Idiot. I'm leaving."

As he stood up and leave, his arm was held onto tightly.

"Sasuke, can't you just stay?"

He saw the blue eyes,

"I told you, it was all along a game between us. Game over, idiot." He shook the hand on his arm away,

And left that quickly.

* * *

Sweeping all the empty cigarette boxes into the plastic bag, he leaned onto the wall and slid down.

He was so tired.

So, so tired.

His phone rang, and the soft melody played.

Taking the phone out, he saw who was calling.

'Naruto'.

Damn, just why can't he give up.

Sliding his phone up, he answered the call.

"What do you want."

"Sasuke, I-"

Naruto stopped as soon as he heard coughing from the answerer.

"Sasuke, you're coughing badly. Are you alright? I-"

"You're being too nosy." He snapped and slide the phone down immediately.

Call ended.

Sasuke stood up, using the wall as a support.

It wasn't supposed to be like that.

It wasn't.

* * *

He walked to the table with unsteady steps, and held the paper tightly.

He used his remaining hand to take a lighter out from his pocket, which he always had in it for smoking,

And burnt the paper.

He looked out from the window, and saw leaves falling from the trees.

Autumn was ending already, and soon in a few weeks, winter was going to approach.

He counted the days,

Just nice.

Winter, his favorite season.

* * *

He stared at his table, which was full of empty cigarettes boxes.

It wasn't possible.

He just cleaned them off a few days ago, and now the table was back to the same.

But wait, it was possible, due to the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was a chain-smoker.

Taking a deep breath, his lungs just stung.

He leaned onto the wall as he got up, coughing softly.

Walking to the dining table, he saw plates of food there.

As usual, a note was placed there.

_'Sasuke, a healthy breakfast for you. Eat it. By Sai.'_

Sai had been doing this since he moved out of Naruto's house.

But it was pretty obvious that the dishes were made by Naruto.

And the notes, the handwriting, all belonged to Uzumaki Naruto.

He stared at the plate, and as he moved to take the bowl up, his bones hurt.

Ignoring the pain, he stared at the bowl of food.

He scooped up the rice, and looked at it indifferently.

Sighing, he rested the bowl back onto the table.

No appetite.

* * *

"Naruto, just smile more!" Ino frowned as she patted the blonde's head lightly.

He turned, and put on the most unreal smile that she had ever seen.

"Now, that's not good enough," She sighed.

"I'm going to do something about it." Naruto stood up suddenly, and his eyes suddenly started to blaze with determination.

"Now... that's the Naruto that Sasuke and Sakura know." Ino smiled.

Naruto grinned, and ran out of the flower shop.

"Good luck...!" Ino waved at the leaving figure.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door, as usual, his bones aching.

"I told you not to disturb me-"

"You said everything was a game, right?" Naruto just rushed into his house, and sat on the couch.

Sasuke leaned on the wall, and stared at the couch which had a safe distance away from him.

"Since it's a game, I'm going to restart it."

Sasuke took a cigarette out from the pocket, "I'm not-"

"And this time, I'm going to set rules for it."

Sasuke lit the cigarette, his remaining hand on his jeans.

"I'm not game for it."

Naruto stood up, and walked nearer, and nearer to Sasuke.

Staring at the blonde, he leaned more towards the wall, to find that it was not helping.

He took a paper out, and showed the raven-haired.

* * *

_Player A : Uzumaki Naruto Player B : Uchiha Sasuke_

_1 . The players must love each other._

_2 . No lying to each other._

_3 . No cheating on each other._

_4 . Player B must move into Player A's house._

_5 . Player B must give Player A a kiss at the morning when he wakes up, and a kiss at the night when they are going to sleep._

_6 . Player A is responsible for Player B's life forever._

_7 . Player B is allowed to use the money of Player A, while Player A is only allowed to use his own money, not Player B's._

_8 . Player A will make healthy breakfast, lunch, and dinner for Player B. Player B must finish everything of it._

_9 . Player A will do all the houseworks at home, while Player B's work is just to relax at the home, and the most important point. Love Player A._

_10 . Player B must quit smoking. And Player A will stop his stupid gaming at home._

_11 . Player B is allowed to destroy anything in Player A's house, including his computer and games._

_12 . Player B is not allowed to quit the game. He will be in this game, FOREVER._

_13 . Player B must get well from his illness._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke stared at the last rule, and looked at Naruto.

"How did you know about it?"

"Because at rule number 6, Player A is responsible for Player B's life forever." Naruto stared at him, smiling.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "I won't go for the treatment, you know."

Naruto cupped his cheeks, "I know. And that's my Sasuke," and kissed him softly.

For the first time, the prideful Uchiha Sasuke allowed himself to drop tears in front of Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

_Naruto,_

_I'm selfish._

_

* * *

_

_Naruto ran, and saw the house approaching._

_He was going to get Sasuke for sure-_

"_S-Sorry! Are you alright?" Naruto quickly apologized as he helped the familiar looking lady up._

"_N-Naruto...!" She swept the dirt away from her skirt, and saw her friend._

_He stared at her, "S-Sakura...! How's life being like a doctor?"_

_Sakura forced a smile out, "Naruto. I got to tell you something."_

"_I'll call you tonight, tell me when that time reaches then-" Naruto was going to leave when Sakura just shouted,_

"_Naruto...! It's about Sasuke!"_

_He turned, and looked and the green eyes._

"_What about him...?"_

"_He's sick."_

_Naruto stared at the paper in his hands,_

"_With?"_

"_You'll always say that when Sasuke smokes." Sakura covered her face,_

"Sasuke...! Stop smoking that much already! You're going to get a lung cancer, sooner or later!"

"Shut up."

_Naruto widened his eyes._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke had been facing the computer for some days, using the computer non-stop.

He always cursed Naruto when he played computer games, ignoring him.

"_... Naruto...! If you continue to play it, you're going to get blind for sure!"_

Somehow he was now putting himself in Naruto's shoes, playing his favorite games.

And, he liked it.

"Legs up!" Naruto sighed as he held the broom tightly.

Sasuke lifted his legs lightly while he continued to focus on the screen.

Naruto shook his head as he swept the dust away, "I regretted putting rule number 9."

"Then I can stop loving you, it's not important anymore," Sasuke mumbled softly but loud enough for him to hear as he pressed another key.

Laughing awkwardly, he shook his head quickly.

"I-I-I didn't mean that way!"

Sasuke shrugged, and went back to the game.

Naruto looked at the screen, "Sasuke... You're more good than me in this.."

"Because I'm Uchiha Sasuke, while you're an idiot." Sasuke grunted as he ended the game and searched for his cigarettes in the drawer.

In the end, he pulled out a box of candies.

"They are going to replace your cigarettes." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke looked at the sweets, and closed his hands.

He never felt his life was that short.

"Sasuke, you are going to get a sweet tooth if you eat so many sweets...!"

"I-want-to-smoke." Sasuke glared at him.

"Well, your highest record for smoking is to smoke away 1 and a half box in 30 minutes." Naruto stared at the sweets,

"And I'm not going to finish 1 and a half sweets in 30 minutes." Sasuke snapped as he drank the glass of water and threw the sweet he was holding to aside.

Naruto laughed softly, and took a bowl of jelly out.

"Here, eat this. My first time for making them!"

Sasuke stared at them, and took the purple one up slowly.

As he took a bite, his expression just changed.

To a solemn look.

"S-S-Sasuke? How is it?"

Sasuke just got some kind of miserable look,

"J-Just spit it out already!"

Until he suddenly smiled that slightly,

"Superb."

Thumbs up.

"I knew it...! I'm cut out to be a chef...!" Naruto chuckled loudly and hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke coughed at the tight hugging, and he saw the tissue stained with blood.

As Naruto ended the hug, Sasuke quickly crushed it and threw it into the bin.

Just a little more,

At least,

Reach winter.

* * *

"Have you ever thought of getting some treatment for your-"

"I don't want to," Sasuke carried heaters in, winter was reaching.

Naruto quickly took the heaters away from Sasuke, "I'll do it...! And... You have been coughing more already."

Sasuke looked at him, was he being too selfish already?

"I..."

"Sorry! I should have added in another rule, Player A should respect Player B's decisions!"

"Naruto, am I being too greedy and selfish," Sasuke sighed.

The blonde stared at him, and smiled. "No, you were never selfish and greedy."

Sasuke's hand ran through his hair, so frustrated.

* * *

He felt his life was so, freaking short.

Looking at the clock, he dumped it into the bin.

For every second it passes, Sasuke felt that it was going way too fast.

As the clock fell into the bin with a soft thud, Sasuke felt his energy going out and he nearly fell onto the ground.

"Sasuke...!" Naruto quickly caught him, and breathed out deeply.

The raven-haired held onto Naruto tightly, "_Sorry_,"

It was the only word he could mutter out.

Naruto smiled, as he heard that.

"_No one's blaming you."_

_

* * *

_

"38.6 degrees Celsius, Sasuke...! You're having a high fever!"

He mumbled some inaudible words as the cold towel was rested on his forehead.

"Don't speak already, just rest. I'll be here," Naruto grinned as he kissed Sasuke's forehead lightly.

Sasuke felt himself too weak to move,

"And, since you're sick, Player A will take over Player B's task in rule number 5!"

Sasuke forced his hand to move to Naruto's cheeks, and touched it lightly.

The blonde was actually crying.

"I'll be safe,"

"Say that to me everyday, that's rule number 14." Naruto hugged him.

* * *

Naruto helped Sasuke to wear the winter ear muffs, he had specially bought them for Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed as he wrapped the scarf around Naruto's neck.

Naruto grinned as he slowly help the raven-haired to wear the winter jacket,

Sasuke felt warmer, and he returned the favor by helping the blonde to wear the ruffle coat.

"Time to see the snow?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke nodded and sighed,

As Naruto opened the door, he was resisting tears to come out.

Sasuke,

He was now so thin.

So thin,

Until he was so afraid to hug him.

So weak, so brittle.

It was as if he would break from just a light hug.

* * *

As they stepped onto the soft snow, Sasuke could see his vision blurring.

'Just a little while, at least until we have reached Naruto's favorite place.' Sasuke mumbled to himself, knowing his limits.

Naruto grinned and turned, "Sasuke, let's get inside! The snow in the park is really beautiful!"

Holding Sasuke's hand lightly, he ran into the park,

Looking up to the sky, he saw the snow falling down peacefully.

"Sasuke! It's beautiful, isn't it?" Naruto grinned as he turned.

But what he found was a collapsed figure.

* * *

"Sasuke..."

His hands, clutching onto the pale and fragile ones tightly.

As he ran along, following the speed of how Sasuke was being wheeled inside the room, he cried.

Sasuke looked at him, feeling numb.

"I'll be safe,"

Naruto nodded his head, his face twisted weirdly due to the crying.

"I know you will be safe,"

* * *

Naruto slid open the door, his hands trembling.

"_Naruto-kun, you knew the answer yourself. Sasuke couldn't have-"_

Seeing Sasuke sitting on the bed, leaning on the wall, he felt his heart aching.

"_Sakura, thank you... Thank you a lot."_

He was staring outside of the window, his face so pale.

"_Naruto...! Promise me you'll be alright?"_

Naruto sat beside him, and Sasuke just leaned onto him naturally.

"_I can't. I ain't good in keeping promises, Sakura. But I can smile. Look!" And he did._

"The sun is setting," Sasuke mumbled softly.

_Naruto entered the room, and Sakura cried._

"Sasuke, I broke the rules, I make empty promises. I'm sorry."

_It was the saddest smile she had ever seen._

Sasuke didn't answer him, he just kept staring at the window.

They remained like this, for a long time, until Sasuke started speaking.

"I miss the old times."

Naruto nodded his head.

_In the end, he pulled out a box of candies._

"_They are going to replace your cigarettes." Naruto smiled._

_Sasuke looked at the sweets, and closed his hands._

_He never felt his life was that short._

"I... miss the taste of the grape and orange-flavored sweets you have always bought for me."

Naruto nodded his head, feeling tears preparing to well his eyes.

"_Here, eat this. My first time for making them!"_

_Sasuke stared at them, and took the purple one up slowly._

_As he took a bite, his expression just changed._

_To a solemn look._

"_S-S-Sasuke? How is it?"_

_Sasuke just got some kind of miserable look,_

"_J-Just spit it out already!"_

_Until he suddenly smiled that slightly,_

"_Superb."_

_Thumbs up._

"_I knew it...! I'm cut out to be a chef...!" Naruto chuckled loudly and hugged Sasuke._

"I missed chef Naruto's jelly."

Naruto nodded his head, his vision blurring, tears filling his eyes.

"...I missed your homemade dishes...."

"S-Sasuke, you only think about the food? Such a gourmet..." Naruto forced himself to say this, forcing a smile.

Sasuke closed his hand on Naruto's,

"I'm missing your nagging when I use the computer too much."

"_Oi Sasuke...! You're really going to go blind if you use the computer THAT much!" Naruto frowned as he sat in front of the screen, pushing the keyboard away._

_Sasuke stared at him, "Uzumaki Naruto. Do you ever realize that,"_

_He moved to take the letter opener with a sharp tip, and slammed it onto the table, just in front the one of the most important things that must exist in Naruto's life, endangering it._

"_You're in a very dangerous situation now?"_

_Naruto just laughed awkwardly,_

"_M-M-My bad!"_

Naruto nodded his head, tears dropping.

"I love you. This is what you wanted to hear, right?" Sasuke could see the night approaching.

'_Night_'.

Naruto nodded his head, more tears falling.

"Sorry, Naruto. I couldn't get well. I'm leaving this game. I'm... not going to be safe. I broke the rules."

Naruto shook his head, this time.

Sasuke lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, which was tinted in bright orange, now turning darker and darker.

"Sasuke, you'll be alright."

"I'm starting to miss Uzumaki Naruto," He saw the blue eyes of Naruto, the blonde hair of his.

Turning dark.

"Already,"

Completely darkness.

* * *

_I... make empty promises, Sasuke._

_I'm responsible for your life, ain't I?_

_I should have forced you to go for treatments._

_I knew,_

_You were afraid of the hardness._

_But I didn't knew in the end,_

_I was the one being the most weak, and I was the one, that was so afraid._

_Till the end,_

_I never got the courage to tell this you._

_Uchiha Sasuke,_

_

* * *

_

Sorry for the OOC-ness/grammar mistakes.

This fic is originally written for Naruto's birthday, but in the end it gotten out of the plot and became this.

But anyway, I still liked it.

Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciated!

Thankyou!

Naruto & Sasuke~ : Reeeviiieewww.


End file.
